In Morte Sumus
by Dark Promise
Summary: The downfall of the Uchiha clan... web of love, lies, deceit, and death. ItaSakuSasu triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

A/N: Im back everyone!! With a new ItachixSakuraxSasuke! Enjoy and please review!! I appreciate all of them.

Into The Past

Cheer up Sakura…

It'll be alright Sakura…

Sakura!!

The pink haired kounochi closed her eyes… shutting off the voices ringing in her head. It wasn't alright. Sasuke hadn't returned nor been brought back by force. She remembered Shikamaru's group that was to rescue Sasuke, they took a heavy toll in injuries, thankfully all had survived. She remembered when she faced Kabuto and Orochimaru… Countless times Naruto has saved her because she couldn't save herself. She was weak.

Sakura then made the decision to be Tsunade's apprentice and that was four years ago. Her eyes hardened. She had flashes of a memory that wanted to be forgotten and not believed. Two and a half years ago Sasuke tried to kill her, Naruto as well. Spared only by Orochimaru's orders. She snarled. It was all because of Sasuke's lust for power to defeat his brother, Itachi.

Shaking her thoughts she rifled through Tsunade's stack of papers, reading them and filing them correctly. Assigning A, B, C, or D marks on the requesting papers for missions that needed to be completed. She quickly gathered some old stacks of papers and moved them out of the way; a slip of paper fell to the floor. Sighing irritated she bent down and picked the parchment up. It was old and very fragile. Dog eared and tinged with yellow, the words were distorted. Her eyes slid shut once more as she clenched the paper in her fist.

I wish that the Uchiha clan was never murdered…

I wish Orochimaru had left Sasuke untouched…

I wish it never happened…

A single tear slipped down her cheek and splashed onto the old parchment. The distorted words started to glow, Sakura stared transfixed and read the words.

Sakura gasped as a bright light engulfed her, making her hiss in displeasure. She felt as if she was spinning rapidly; but as soon as it began, it stopped. She slowly opened her eyes. It was a bright beautiful day in Konoha, she was standing in the middle of the street. She gasped, hurrying to the shadows of a nearby store and peering out. Sakura stared intently. Her green eyes widened. Impossible.

"Brother, this is where father works?" The young Sasuke said to Itachi, who was currently riding piggy back style.

"Yes. The Uchiha clan founded the police department in Konoha. We are better than most ninjas. We are unique you and I." Itachi answered.

Sakura's heart pounded in her chest. Had she gone back in time?? She pinched herself. Ouch. That answered her question easily enough. Sakura tensed in reaction to seeing Itachi. It would be so easy…. she was strong now, very strong. Thanks to Tsunade's tutelage. She made a step forward to come out of the shadows. The two Uchiha's were still conversing. But she stopped herself. If she acted now, it could change the whole course of the future… would she risk it?

Sakura's brow furrowed in thought. Her eyes narrowed. She would keep a close eye on Itachi Uchiha. She followed close behind, but not to close; for the risk of being discovered. As a passing thought, she smiled at how cute Sasuke was when he was little and piggy back riding on his brothers back. What happened between the two to cause such a drastic change??

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I-I have to do…. What?" Little Sakura said, wide eyed.

"If you want to be in our group you have to steal something of Sasuke's." Ino grinned mischievously.

"But what-what if I get caught?" Sakura pointed her fingers together, a blush forming over her nose.

"If your careful you wont be." Ino assured.

"Okay…" Little Sakura sighed.

-**Later That Evening**-

"Sasuke were so proud of you. Tomorrow you enter the academy." Mikito's voice sent soothing vibes down her young sons back. He smiled at his mother. They were all eating dinner and it was silent.

Little Sakura snuck in the Uchiha compound and looked around… the lanterns were still lit so she had to move in the shadows. She saw forms sitting at a table eating dinner. She heard Sasuke's voice. She giggled softly. Someday she wanted to marry him.

She opened one of the doors and silently went down the hallway. Which one was Sasuke's?? She crept along and opened the rooms. She spotted a small bed and guessed it was his room. She looked around. Something that would belong to him……. His shirt? She opened a drawer and found one. The Uchiha symbol stamped on the back. She hugged it and inhaled his scent.

The older Sakura was outside and watching her younger self. Mischievously she opened the window very quietly and as little Sakura was leaving she whispered…

"Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed running out of the room and through the hallways blindly. Actually running into the dining room and out of it. The Uchiha's were stunned and saw a flash of pink.

A firm hand grasped her shoulder, stopping her. Little Sakura turned fearfully. It was the older Uchiha, the prodigy. She was caught red handed. With Sasuke's shirt. She turned red.

"What grounds do you have to trespass?" The older Uchiha stared down at Sakura.

"I-I.." She turned even more red (if that was possible) when Sasuke came to stand next to his brother. She hugged the shirt tighter, causing Sasuke's dark eyes to focus on her arms.

"Thief!" Sasuke yelled. Little Sakura gasped softly.

"I-Im not a thief." Sakura stood her ground.

"Then what are you doing holding my shirt?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Fangirls. His brother had them, and he noticed the growing population of his little fan club.

Little Sakura bit her lip. She couldn't tell him that she'd stole his shirt to get into _his_ fan club. She inhaled deeply, ready for the worst. Mikito and her husband watched from the doorway. Another flash of pink swept their vision. A hand clamped on the little cherry blossoms shoulder.

"There you are! I have been looking everywhere-" The Older Sakura scolded. Trying to be a ditz and not realize the Uchihas were staring at her. She smiled innocently.

"Oops. I'm sorry." She bowed, "My younger sister was forced to take the shirt in order to repay a debt." She knew it was a lie, so did the little carbon copy of her. She took the shirt from her little self and handed it over to Itachi. He didn't miss the brief cold glance she gave him, covered with one of her fake smiles.

"Your not my-" Little Sakura stated, the hand that was on her shoulder now slammed over her mouth.

"She has an involuntary verbal condition." Sakura covered, grabbing her little 'sister' up and dashing away.

Itachi thought. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A good distance away from the Uchiha Compound, Sakura let her little self down. Who struggled and squirmed the whole way. Chibi Sakura looked up and gasped, "You look just like me."

"I am you. I am your older self." Sakura explained

"Impossible." Chibi Sakura responded in disbelief.

"How many girls do you know with flaming pink hair?" The Older one put her hands and her hips and smirked.

"No-none." Chibi shyly replied.

"Good, now that's settled. Listen, you don't need to be in Sasuke's fan club, he'll like you more if your just yourself." She bent down and brushed the pink bangs softly.

"Really?" Chibi Sakura looked hopeful; eyes shining.

Sakura nodded and smiled.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsunade entered her office. Yawning loudly and stretching. It was a new day, she sat in her comfy chair and reached for her sake, but her hand stilled over the bottle. Her gaze was to the floor, her brown eyes wide. She picked up the old parchment, it was warm and had a tear stain saturated into its fibers.

"Oh, no."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of First chapter!! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!! Many ppl added this as a favorite! I was pleasantly surprised. I hope I wont disappoint.

Standard disclaimer applies.

Chapter 2

He watched her intently. She was leaning over the flowers, smelling them with serenity. Her soft pink hair blew in the gentle breeze. Itachi trailed his dark eyes down her body and back up. Just where was she from? He didn't believe the story she told him and his family last night; call it a hunch or a feeling. Although she looked exactly like the little pink haired girl, who had a crush on his little brother. Her green eyes lowered suddenly, as if in deep thought.

Sasuke..

She remembered all those times when she went to visit him in the hospital. Always by his side, forever hopeful.

"Miss." Itachi finally spoke, snapping her out of her day dream.

"Yes?" She turned with a smile.

He reached out and picked out of the flowers she had been smelling and offered it to her; handing some coins over to the vendor. Sakura was taken aback and blushed. She never received flowers before, she'd always been the one to give them out.

"Its-" She stuttered.

Itachi's dark eyes were trained intently on her.

"Thank you." She said at last.

"How old are you?" He asked suddenly, taking her by surprise.

"I'm fifteen." _And your thirteen_. She responded in her mind.

"Aa." He replied softly and thoughtfully.

"Ni-san!!" Little Sasuke came running up. Tugging on his brothers pant leg.

"Ni-san, can you help me with my shuriken training?" The little boy asked hopefully.

"Sorry Sasuke, another time." Itachi's instant reply.

Sasuke pouted and muttered, "its because you want to spend time with _her_ …"

Itachi smiled and flicked his brothers forehead.

"Tch." Sasuke lifted a hand to his forehead, a squeal and a thunder of small feet could be heard charging. It was his fan club. He made a disgusted face and zipped off in the other direction, with his club following him on his heels.

Sakura giggled. Itachi's eyes returned to her body. She suddenly felt self conscious, for the first time in awhile. Not since.. Her heart seized in her throat.

_Not since he left..._

"What are you doing today?" Itachi broke the silence.

"Relaxing." _Trying to find a way home._

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the festival tonight." His fingers traced the soft a fragile petals of her flower. Eyes lowered suggestively, she blushed.

"Sure."

_I… I never knew Itachi was so handsome._

She grinned suddenly. Itachi liked her grin, it made her look more impish.

"I don't think your brother will have a hard time finding someone." She was speaking of the horde that had dashed after the youngest Uchiha.

"Hn." The famous Uchiha answer, but he smiled. Her heart skipped a beat.

He reached out and grasped a wisp of her pink hair, pulling it up gently to his lips and nose. Inhaling deeply with his eyes closed, then opening those dark sinful orbs. He knew how to court the ladies. Sakura was frozen to the spot. Sure, she was used to boy attention, but never like this.

I never imagined meeting him alone.. Here. In this time.

A tug on her shorts made her look down. It was her younger self, who was peering up at them curiously. She looked embarrassed and twiddled her thumbs together.

"Um.. Do you know where Sasuke went? I-I wanted to ask him to the festival…" She finished unsure.

"Excuse me Itachi." She bowed slightly.

"Lets go Sakura." It felt weird saying her name.

"Miss?" She turned.

"I never got your name." Itachi called after her.

She thought for a moment.

"Its Amarante." She smiled back at him before leaving with Chibi Sakura.

Later they found Sasuke up in a tree surrounded by his fan club. His arms were crossed and dark eyes narrowed, trying to block out the sounds his club was making below him.

"Okay girls. Time to go home and get ready for the festival." Her older self said confidently.

"who says?" a snobby girl replied. Ah… Ami. Payback time.

She threw her a death glare, red eyes shining. The fan club screamed in terror and ran away. Sasuke watched the scene as the older pink haired girl preened as her little sister looked at her with stars in her eyes.

One thing he didn't doubt… she was scary.

He hopped down, putting his hands in his pockets and gave them a pouty frown. He could have handled them himself. Little Sakura approached him.

"S-Sas-uke… will you-go with me-to the festival to-night?" She was trembling.

He turned.

"Your annoying."

Sakura's eyes widened. Oooooo he was going to get it!! She took one step forward to defend her younger self when she saw Itachi in the distance calling for Sasuke.

Just you wait buddy…

"You look beautiful." She put the final touches in Chibi Sakura's hair. Adorning a small but pretty pink and red kimono, along with a stem of cherry blossoms weaved into her hair. Perfect.

"You look beautiful too." Her younger self replied. She also wore the same. She giggled. They looked like twins… not that they already looked like twins in just psychical appearance.

"Lets go!" Sakura smiled down at her younger self.

**- End of Chapter 2 -**

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and add ons!! I appreciate it!

**Chapter 3**

Itachi was dressed in handsome robes, the Uchiha symbol stamped on his back. Little Sasuke looked like he wanted to train than to be at the festival. He threw Sakura a dirty look then gazed at her younger counter part. Chibi Sakura was hugging her leg for protection. Peeking out slightly to glance at the handsome little Uchiha. He hmphed and turned, stalking off in the other direction.

Sakura and Itachi played some games at the booths and settled down on a grassy patch on the hill to watch the fireworks. The bright colors danced in her envious green eyes, shining like a thousand stars. He could only gaze at her in silent admiration for such a beauty.

"Amara-s-an…" Hiccupped a small voice behind her. She turned to see Chibi Sakura's kimono in tatters, the cherry blossom she had stuck in her hair was half plucked and bent in an odd angle. Sakura's anger flared.

"Sakura!" She gathered the little girl in her arms and held her tightly. Itachi watched silently, waiting to see what would happen next. Sakura stood gracefully and excused herself.

Later she returned with a smudge of dirt on her face. She smirked, holding herself confidently. Itachi noticed the kids that were picking on the little pink haired girl gave her older sister a wide area of berth and looked like they saw death. She smiled at him. Was it fake?

"Sorry I was gone so long." Her lips parted slightly as Itachi drew his fingers up and brushed his thumb over the smudge, cleaning her face.

This time Chibi Sakura was holding onto Itachi's leg and smiling shyly up at them. Sasuke had returned from where ever he had been (probably all by his lonesome in a tree), and gazed at the girl his age that was attached to his brothers leg. She blushed his way and smiled. He had to admit she was pretty and her older sister was gorgeous. But he would never admit such things out loud.

"Brother its late." He wanted to go home.

"Hai." Itachi responded. He lifted one of Sakura's milky hands and kissed it. This time it was the older Sakura's turn to blush. It stained her cheeks in a red hue, Itachi tucked a strand of stray pink hair behind her ear.

"Until tomorrow."

As they walked away, Chibi Sakura said, "He likes you, doesn't he?"

"….Yes…"_ And that could pose a serious problem._

Later that week, Itachi invited her to the riverside to spend the afternoon together. Sakura was hesitant at first, but then gave in and said she'd be there. She checked her reflection one more time before leaving, she was living at home with her parents (who she told the story too). It was risky telling them and at first they thought she was some stranger come to sabotage them. But after a few moments they hugged her gently and accepted her. She sighed softly. Sasuke and her younger self were currently in school, that meant Itachi and her would spend the day alone together. Not that she minded.

She broke through into the clearing, she followed the sounds of the river. Naruto, Sasuke, and herself had picnicked there many times before… well…

"Ohayo! Itachi!" She came and sat beside him. He silently offered her some sweet dumplings. Odango. Her favorite. She sipped on some green tea. The awkward silence was getting the best of her.

"So.." She said, gazing into her cup that swirled green liquid in its basin. She blew the steam off, her breath carrying a strong ripple across its smooth surface. He watched her for a time before finally speaking.

"My father wants me to complete a mission… that will make me ANBU captain." Itachi said with lowered eyes, deep in thought.

"Well that sounds exciting, but what's wrong?" She tried to coax him to tell her what's on his mind. She already knew he'd become captain in the future.

"My clan…"

"Yes?" She shifted closer to him. He sighed and turned, smiling at her. It was a sad smile, it made her heart ache. It was the same smile she had given her friends time and time again after Sasuke had left. That fake cold smile to pass off everything is alright when the person is screaming on the inside.

She gently touched his shoulder. He grabbed her firmly and tossed her on her back, his weight on top of her fragile body. She gasped, feeling suddenly claustrophobic and a bit turned on. His dark locks framing her face as he gazed into her green orbs.

"You did something to me. All my thoughts were clear and defined and now they are muddled to where I cant hear myself think." His warm breath caressed over her blushing cheeks.

"I-Im sorry." He chuckled then.

His head snapped up as he heard something rustle in the trees. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Sakura was still beneath him, surveying his handsome features. The shade of the tree they were lying under gave off dappled shadow which played over their skin.

"You must go now."

"Go?" She replied dazed.

He helped her up.

"I will see you later." His eyes flashed dangerously, giving her no room for argument. She nodded numbly and made her way back into town, drowning in her thoughts. He watched her leave before he turned his back.

"Alright, I know someone is there." He spoke to the forest.

A blurred shadow raced overhead and landed in front of him. Shisui Uchiha. His best friend. Itachi tensed. Was he watching them the whole time?? Closing his eyes and opening them, revealing his sharingan.

"Why are you watching us?" His red eyes blazing into Shisui.

"That girl is a distraction for you and in result will hurt the clan. You shame us all." Shisui glared back at him.

The clan.. The clan… The clan…

Something snapped within Itachi.

The next day Shisui Uchiha was founded drowned in the river.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!

Chapter 4

Sakura absentmindedly picked up a tomato. She was shopping for food at the market, her thoughts muddled with her love, Sasuke. Tomatoes… she started at the red round ball in her hand; one of the few things he ever liked. She put it down, her fingers lingering over the fruit, as if to draw out the feeling that she longed for Sasuke.

"Did you hear? One of the Uchiha's were found in the river yesterday!" One girl spoke in the next booth over, making Sakura's eyes widen.

"No really??!!" The second girl asked, shocked.

"The police say it could have been murder…" Her voice now lowered to conceal the rest of their conversation.

__

Itachi…

"Now miss are you ready to buy some-" The seller turned back to the pink haired woman.

But she was gone.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Itachi!" Sakura gasped quietly. He stood solemn. His coal eyes gazed down at the confused and a little frightened kunoichi. Lifting his hand, he grazed his fingers over her smooth porcelain cheeks. Night had fallen and the moon was high.. It was almost a full moon. The moonlight played over her skin like a lover.

__

It would be all for her…

"Itachi?" This time the voice was softer and awoke him out of his stupor.

"Hn."

"I heard about Shisui Uchiha. I'm sorry." She gazed up at him with her green doe eyes, waiting for his next movement.

"Me too." He whispered back. Again, he played with her hair, picking up the loose strands and letting it fall between his fingers.

"What's wrong? Itachi, I.." His index finger stopped her lips.

"Do you care for me?" He asked. His clan never cared about him, only about being the best. They despised and hated him.

Her mind was reeling. Did she care about him? Sure she had been in this time for a short period, but spending days together had an affect on her mind. He stared strongly back into her beautiful orbs, her face was full of shock and her lips parted slightly.

Suddenly impatience and a small tinge of anger stole upon him and he gripped her chin tightly.

"I asked you a question. Look at me!" Itachi finished with a yell.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She gasped, gazing beyond him to a figure standing behind them. Her eyes became calm, loving, and her body relaxed. Itachi noticed this, snapping his head around, his red eyes blazing.

"Ni-Ni-san?" His little brother spoke with a shaky voice. What was he doing with Amarante? Why was he being so rough with her? Did it have to do with Shisui committing suicide? Thoughts were racing through his little mind.

Itachi's head turned back to look upon the pretty face. Then he saw it all. The love in her eyes, it wasn't for him, but for Sasuke. Confused, hurt, and angry he jerked her face up to his. Giving her a bruising kiss, at the same time probing her mind. Memories of Team seven raced across his vision. Her constant and unyielding love of the stoic and genius ninja, Sasuke Uchiha. He saw her constantly beating up a yellow haired boy and then her growth; learning under the legendary kunoichi, Tsunade.

But he didn't see himself in her world. Why wasn't he? She was apart of his world. He pulled his lips away, she gasped for breathe and fell to her knees. He looked down disgusted at the pink haired girl. He saw the way she got to his time. He knew she wasn't from his time. Itachi also knew Amarante was the grown up form of the little Sakura. Who chased after Sasuke fervently.

"I see it clearly now." His eyes now filled with hatred.

"Itachi-please.." He turned away from her. He'd do it. He would show her how ruthless he could be. She would be his… in time. He took slow steps toward his frightened and confused little brother.

"Foolish… little… brother." He raised his hand to land a blow.

Sakura jumped between them. Itachi's face turned steeley and cold. He coolly lowered his hand and spoke to her very slowly.

"Move."

"No…" Tears still trickled down her face to drip off her chin.

He shoved her away. She landed on the ground hard. He let out a malicious laugh and looked at Sakura.

"You… love him?" He indicated by a slight jerk of the head at Sasuke.

"…" She stayed silent, eyes cast down.

He snarled at her silence and jerked her up roughly and shook her. She would feel her teeth rattle.

"Ni-san, stop!" He heard his brother faintly calling him in the background.

"Im-so sorry." She sobbed out, exploding into sparkling fragments.

Itachi gripped his fists as if to catch her when he knew deep down, she went back to her time. He turned and advanced on his little brother. His eyes narrowed. He'd make Sasuke despise her for all time. Never to love her or care for her in any way. His sharingan started to spin, his brother caught hopelessly in the darkness.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

KONG

A gong rung in the distance and she felt herself being hurled forward to land hard on the floor in Tsunade's office. Where she had disappeared. Tsunade was holding a hand sized bell with silver tassels on the end. She looked down at her student. She could tell she had been crying.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto was by her side, frantically trying to help her in some way.

"N-Naruto.." She answered dazed, then bolted upright.

"Sakura-chan, you look horrible." She brushed off the comment but asked him in a loud voice.

"Is the Sasuke here??!!" A cold chill went down her spine. What happened to Sasuke? Did Itachi kill him?? Her chest rose and fell in harsh breaths as she waited for his response.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto's blue eyes lowered in confusion, "Sasuke's with Orochimaru."

Her body relaxed for a moment. Then a sharp clear message entered her mind. The Uchiha clan was still murdered by Itachi and Sasuke was gone. Nothing had changed… She gasped. Was she the cause of Sasuke's suffering? Was she the cause of the downfall of the Uchiha clan?

"Sakura-chan." Naruto gently spoke.

All she could do was cry.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

****

Three Weeks Later

"You wanted to see us?" Sakura bowed slightly in front of the fifth Hokage.

"Yes. Reports are coming in and they say Orochimaru has been killed and the one who killed him was Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes lightened with hope. Naruto let out a gleeful laugh.

"So Sasuke will come back??!!" He asked excitedly.

"No. He's fixated on killing his brother Itachi." Tsunade sat on her desk and looked in deep thought.

Sakura stiffened at his name. She could faintly hear Naruto's rebuttle of angry recognition.

"…. We need to find Itachi Uchiha!" Naruto spoke with determination.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of Chapter Four

Please review!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the reviews!! I luffles them! Here is chappie five, this one is a bit longer. I don't own Naruto or its characters. Please note, in this chapter I try to follow the manga as best as I can to lead you up to this point where I continue on with my story. Enjoy.

****

Chapter 5

The group gathered in the pouring rain. She could feel Sai beside her and Naruto's loud determination to bring Sasuke back and find Itachi. She looked down into her rippling reflection. She had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"Lets go!" The group departed.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Looks like a storm is coming." Itachi finally spoke after minutes of silence to his partner, Kisame.

Kisame chuckled.

"Your brother is a tough punk, taking down Orochimaru…. Are you sure you wont go after him yourself? Deidara already jumped ahead along with Tobi." Kisame was itching for some bloodshed.

"Iie." Itachi walked forward as the rain started pouring down, his eyes shadowed as he put one foot in front of the other.

Kisame grunted in disappointment, hoisting his Sameda on his shoulder and followed Itachi.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Our assignment is Sasuke's group first, Akatsuki second. We spread out to search and meet back here. If you run into either of them, avoid fighting. We'll be pretty spread out so-"

"But that's dangerous! The radio transmission only goes so far!" Sakura interjected with alittle panic rising in her voice.

"Sakura, calm down." It was Yamato speaking.

BOOM

Kakashi's pack dogs appeared from the smoke.

"Our voices can reach farther than any wireless communication device." Pakkun said to Sakura.

She let out a shaky breath, no one seemed to notice. Kakashi spoke more of the instructions and before long, they spread out to start searching.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well?" Sakura looked down at the nin dog, who was sniffing the ground.

"Its Sasuke's scent… but its really faint." The nin dog replied, before his hackles reached sky ward in alarm.

"What is it?" Sakura asked attentively, looking around.

"Hm.. Nothing." He led her further into town and away from the dark aura radiating just behind a tree nearest them.

Red eyes watched her every move.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The streets were crowded with people. A chill crept up Sakura's spine, she didn't like to be in such close quarters. Scents mingled in the air, throwing off the scent of Sasuke even more. A restaurant sign blazed as she passed, vendors calling out to people for attention, smoke from the buildings billowing into the air. She coughed slightly then stopped as she noticed her nin dog's nose to the ground, sniffing intensively.

"Close!!!" The nin dog's eyes widened.

Sakura kept a stony posture, even when she was quivering inside. She wanted to see Sasuke again, but another part of her was terrified. She had seen his display of power and wanted Naruto to give up the search for the teammate that betrayed them years ago. A dark red head passed her and time seemed to slow down. Sakura turned her head slightly to the side to see the other woman pass. A weird feeling made her arm suddenly go numb.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

KABOOOOOOM

Sakura watched with wide eyes as a towering blast rose up to the sky.

Naruto..

"Come on lets get going!" The nin dog tore ahead of her as she ran to follow.

Her teammates surrounded the blast site that was still smoking. She stared down at the massive crater. Incredible. Her heart was caught in her throat as she thought of Naruto again since he hadn't joined the group. The pack of nin dogs spread out to pick up any scent left over.

"Sakura-chan!" She heard a loud familiar voice.

"Naruto!" She yelled back, very relieved that he was okay.

"Well?" Kakashi's lazy eye trained on his pack of dogs.

"Its faint… it disappears here. We cant track it." One nin dog replied.

Naruto gave an angry noise of frustration. Fortunately, Kiba will his nose keener than that of a dogs, traced Sasuke's scent. With Kiba in the lead, the rest followed.

"The scent is scattering! Hurry!" Kiba jumped from tree to tree faster as the others tried keeping up.

"I'll handle this… Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto's appeared and took to the trees, followed by kiba's guidance of direction. He ran ahead and out of sight of the others.

"Naruto slow down!" Sakura's voice faded into the trees.

But he was gone.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out again.

I have a bad feeling… Kakashi thought to himself.

"Everyone spread out and try to find Naruto." He said calmly as everyone divided up and when their separate ways.

Sakura shivered, it seemed the forest suddenly got colder. She dropped from the canopy and looked around, had it gotten darker as well? She refrained from grasping her cloak tighter to her body. A crackle of a twig snapping awoken her senses, which sent them reeling. Her heart beat sped up and she tried to calm herself down.

Caw Caw Caw!

Ravens flew at her, then upward, flying out of the tree tops. Startled she gasped and threw her arms in front of her for protection. A cool voice sent a chill up her spine and she turned sharply.

"Sakura…"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sharingan! Sasuke..?!

"Come out… Naruto Uzimaki." Itachi said softly.

"What do you want?!" Naruto was seething. This was the man who caused Sasuke so much pain! He was after the demon inside of him! Letting out a frustrated growl he impatiently waited for Itachi's response.

"Give up chasing after my foolish little brother. He's not coming back." He told Naruto point blank.

"Yes he will! He belongs to Konoha with friends and those who appreciate him! Unlike you!" Naruto roared back at him. The Kyuubi slowly making his appearance on Naruto's eyes and cheeks.

"Why do you care so much about a missing nin?" Itachi said out of morbid curiosity.

"He's one of the first bonds I ever made, he's like a brother to me!" With that, Naruto clones attacked Itachi head on.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Stay here.. I'm going to check it out. The worse case you will fight the Leaf." Sasuke gazed at the hideout. Excitement seized him and raced through his veins like wildfire. Finally he would avenge his clan!

He cautiously walked down the halls dimly lit by firelight. His footsteps echoing off the hallowed halls. Every muscle on alert and a heighten sense of things made his steps more hasty.

"Reckless excitement to kill me will cost you dearly." Itachi's voice rang out as Sasuke reeled to a stop. His hand on his katana, sharingan eyes activating.

"Today, my brother, you die!" Sasuke yelled with total confidence.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura groaned as she became conscious. She gasped as Itachi sat by her bedside. Gazing down at her with those malicious red eyes. She recoiled away from him, that's when he pounced. She tried to scream but his hand hindered that vocal movement.

"Shh…." He said in a dark and sinful way, she whimpered and squirmed under him. She closed her eyes, tears started to seep out of her closed lids. She continued to whimper softly under him.

__

Sasuke..??!

Did she just hear him? Her green pools snapped open and with renewed hope her struggles became desperate, to the point where Itachi's body lifted off herself. He smirked.

"I want him to see us together…" He leaned back down and licked a stray tear. He removed his hand from her mouth and she screamed for help.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"SASUKE!"

__

Was that.. Sakura?

He had heard her scream many times before. But this scream for help made Sasuke pause in his attack. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Your cherry blossom is pretty isn't she? It would be sad for such a beauty to lose her precious cherry." Itachi chuckled darkly. His image exploded in front of Sasuke.

__

Shadow clone??!

"I'm going to take it away from her in a moment, if you want to watch…" His voice could be heard loud and clear.

"Bastard!" Sasuke hissed.

"Just go straight ahead.." His brothers dark voice coaxed him into action.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi roughly pulled down her skirt after a small fight from Sakura. He also tugged down her shirt to the point where one breast was clearly showing. He dipped his head quickly and lapped at the nipple, sucking and pulling as he lifted his head to her gaze.

She spat on his face.

He slapped so hard her head whipped to the side, leaving her dazed.

__

No… No.. this is wrong. I have to stop him! I'm to young for this! Sasuke's the only one for me!

Drowning in a sea of desperation and despair she laid emotionless against the bed. Praying Sasuke would come to her rescue. Another tear leaked from her face.

"Itachi!" The door slammed open, revealing Sasuke in a glowing light.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meh…. Okay chapter… This has been upgraded to Mature.

Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I down own Naruto.

Thank you all who reviewed!!!!!!

Chapter 6

Itachi grasped her chin firmly, planting a kiss on her lips. Her frightened green orbs stayed on Sasuke as a dark aura surrounded him. The curse seal spreading over his body, his skin turning a dull gray; fingernails lengthening, his hair growing longer, winds sprouting behind his back. He was a monster. At that moment, she didn't know who to fear more. The man kissing her or his younger brother who was sending Itachi the look of a murderous intent to the point it made her quiver uncontrollably.

"Little brother… how good of you to join us…" He said after he reluctantly pulled away from Sakura, who laid trembling on the bed. Where had her strength gone? Her will? Her determination? She was caught in between a fight that was long since due.

"Come to save your little cherry? She tastes so sweet. But then again, you never liked sweets." Itachi grinned as he saw his brothers body get into a fighting stance.

"She has nothing to due with this." Sasuke never looked at Sakura, only kept his blood red eyes trained on itachi.

__

Nothing.. To.. Do with me?

Itachi chuckled, "Nothing to do with us? You really don't remember anything." He knew he erased his brothers memory of 'Amarante' long ago. He would now make him remember… make her truly suffer.. She'd beg to die. His sharingan started to spin and memories of the Uchiha brothers and the pink haired girls flashed like a knife in his mind, along side the massacre of his clan.

__

Mother! Father!

Slash.

****

Dead.

Auntie, Uncle!

Slash.

****

Dead.

__

She is responsible… Itachi's voice rang through his head like a mantra.

Sasuke took a step back and gazed at his brother in a confused haze. He fell to his knees, the sound reverberating through the room. Itachi laughed and teleported out of the hideout. It was just the two of them now. He looked blankly at the ground, lost in his own thoughts.

"S-sasuke-k-kun.." Sakura said weakly. Her skirt was still down, exposing her pink curls as well as her nipple on her breast standing at attention in the suddenly cold air. She got the strength to lift herself off the bed and reach towards the love of her life.

"Don't touch me." She heard his dark and broken voice, his eyes were shadowed. Tears started to stream down her face again. She didn't know what to say, what to do.

"Your filthy. We had better not meet again." Sasuke said coldly, making her jerk back in a hurtful movement. He left the room, not bothering to shut the door. She didn't know how long she laid on the cold floor… or when she heard Naruto's voice… she succumbed to darkness.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

****

Three Years Later

"Happy Birthday Sakura." She murmured to herself, blowing out the candle that was lit on top of a single cupcake. It was chocolate cupcake, her favorite. Yet the past always seemed to haunt her nightly and she pushed her sweet aside. She lifted her head and looked around. She has in snow country, on a mission to do a high-profile assassination. All she could think of now was missions. The tavern was loud and busy. She sat in the corner, hoping to not draw attention to herself.

Two Akatsuki members walked in, they took seats in the opposite corner. Immediately the red clouds caught Sakura's eye and she stiffened. Fear crept up her spine. What if one of them was Itachi? Fear and now anger stole upon her and she gazed down at the cupcake. Closing her eyes and wishing everything would go away. Leaving her cupcake uneaten she left the tavern. She swore she could feel his eyes on the back of her head.

She closed the window to her room, making sure everything was locked securely. Crawling into bed she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. A shadow moved outside her window. A slight breeze ruffled her pink hair. She opened her eyes sleepily… she remembered closing it. She froze. He was here.

"Hello birthday girl…" Itachi's dark drawl was heard in the corner of her room. She tightened the grip on her blankets. With a flash he leaned over her, his dark locks framing her face. She opened her mouth to scream… but she couldn't.

"Did you think you could blow out the candle and wish it all away?" One of his muscular hands reached out and caressed her cheek. The other yanked down her comforter. She was only wearing a skimpy nightgown with nothing underneath. He could see everything. She made a move to fight him when his hand went to her neck and squeezed.

"No matter what you wish, it is going to happen and there is nothing you can do to stop me…_ Sakura_." Itachi kissed her candy lips and pressed his weight on her from above. Nestling between her legs, so that they were hip to hip. An unwanted flush crept onto her cheeks.

"We can do this the easy way or the fun way." He traced his fingers over her plump lips down to her covered breasts to massage them. Drawing a moan out he smirked. He knew she was slowly giving in. He kissed her once more and to his pleasant surprise she hesitantly started to kiss him back.

He brought her nightgown over her head and held back a groan when he saw how perfect she was. He stripped above her to make sure she wouldn't change her mind and bolt. She gasped softly as his bare muscular chest came into view, her hands cautiously came up to splay over his abs. Her eyes widened slightly at his hardened member, it was throbbing. She never had intercourse with a man before, and seeing that was a little frightening. Even though she had seen them countless times as a medic, it was never in this way.

He nestled himself back between her legs, pressing his manhood against her mound, making her squirm in pleasure. Sakura's pert pink nipples pressed against his hard tanned chest. Itachi gazed down at the green pools swimming with curiosity, fear, and passion. He ran his tongue from her throat between her breasts. Cupping them he laved one nipple while his fingers caressed her other breast, she arched against him and he chuckled darkly.

"I'll make you love me." He whispered, pulling at the wet taunt nipple. She moaned and bucked under him. He teased her more by rubbing himself against her.

"I..I..Ita-" Sakura couldn't say his name under the pleasure that was coursing through her. Itachi smirked when he saw her body flush and quiver. He spread her legs and guided himself to her entrance. She grasped his shoulders out of fear. His onyx orbs snapped to her frightened face. He kissed her to silence her scream as he slid into her.

Grunting with pleasure he started to thrust, holding onto her hips firmly. He watched as Sakura thrashed beneath him, arching her back as he hit a pleasurable spot. His thrusts became more erratic and he could feel her legs start to quiver, signaling and oncoming orgasm. He let himself moan loudly as he came inside her. Sakura's mouth opened wide as she hit her release. He slowly leaned forward and rested his weight on her. For Sakura, it was hard to breath, but she was still in a haze. She could feel him kissing her neck and shoulder slowly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dawn broke on the horizon. The morning light casting gently on the sleeping lovers. Itachi moved off her sometime in the night and fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Sakura was the first to open her eyes, her head was resting on his chest that steadily rose up and down. She could hear his heart beat… so he did have a heart. She raised her head slowly and hesitantly to see his sleeping face. He was gorgeous. There was no doubting that. She sighed and looked out the window. The light breeze made her feel good. Like a fresh new start in life was about to begin. She gently stroked his chest, lost in thought.

What would happen now? What would everyone think of her? What would Sasuke think of her?

__

Your Filthy.

Now… she truly was tainted. But for some strange reason, her love for Sasuke had faded that day. She finally realized that he would never love her. She swallowed, tears brimming. She suddenly felt like a hurt child that didn't know what to do and had lost the most important thing in the world. She wiped the stray tear away and looked at her lover again.

__

I'll make you love me.

Could she really love him?

"If your wondering about how Sasuke would feel about us, he's dead." Itachi's sleep filled voice startled her. Dead? She swallowed again, hard. How did she feel about Sasuke being dead? He opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to look at her expression. It was blank and her eyes were puffy. Had she been crying?

"I killed him. About a year ago." His hand went to stroke her silky pink locks. His cheek rested on top of her head and he breathed her in deeply. Closing his eyes and dozing. Normally, he would never allow himself this luxury. He was an Uchiha after all, and a first class missing nin wanted dead in every country, he had to stay on his toes. But around Sakura he felt he could relax. She had this calm aura about her that made him want to smile.

"So.. You're the last of your clan." She finally found her voice to speak.

"Yes." His other hand traveled down to stroke her belly, making her muscles jump. He could feel himself harden when he looked at her pink curls that were peeking out of the sheets. She could see the sheet rise and with a fascination she watched. Biting her lip she slid her hand over his dark curls and wrapped her hand around his shaft. The sheet fell away and he saw her working him. He growled in pleasure and hoisted her up and over his body, making her settle down on his member. She moaned shakily as she started to ride him slowly.

She didn't know why she gave into him so easily. Maybe it was because she had seen everyone around her have a special someone and now she finally found a person to be her lover, friend, and maybe more. Naruto finally came to his senses and took Hinata as his bride, Lee and Tenten were an item, Ino and Sai - although they had a weird relationship, they were deeply in love.

"Faster." He growled as he took control of her hips and slammed her down on his shaft, making her break her thoughts and squeal in pure bliss. They came together a second time. This time it was Sakura who laid on his chest and dozed off. She awoke a little while later and had to ask a question.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She said softly.

"…" he stayed silent.

"The time in the hideout and when I went to the past and you found out it was me. You could have killed the younger me. Why?" She kissed his neck, trying to get a response.

"Because in all the world, I found someone that could possibly love me."

He answered. He looked vulnerable and edgy. He usually didn't spill his feelings out to anyone. She was stunned and didn't know what to say.

"Do you care for me?" He asked, staring at her hard. It was the question he asked all those years ago. Again, she stared at him with wide eyes. She could feel him tense beneath her. She didn't want to be shaken like a doll again and quickly answered.

"Yes."

"Then you are mine for all time." He said possessively, "I wont let anyone else touch you and I'll protect you with my life."

She smiled down at him, it made his cold heart miss a beat. She kissed him on the lips. This pair, met under the most unlikeliest of circumstances and fell for each other. They didn't know were they were going to go but as long as they had each other, it was enough.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I don't know if I should continue or complete it…. You decide!! REVIEW!


End file.
